


Designing Blueprints

by Cookie_Queen



Series: Cartography [2]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Queen/pseuds/Cookie_Queen
Summary: Outtakes from Designing Crossroads -- and other ideas that didn't make it!A series of one-shots ficlets, probably. Who knows?
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Cartography [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045897
Comments: 33
Kudos: 30
Collections: Look What Discord Made Me Do





	1. Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Dasey Discord -- they made me do it. Also this specific chapter is dedicated to Rollypratt for being such a wonderful friend I've met on the discord.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek does his taxes.  
> Casey breaks his spirit.

"Deeereeek...," Casey whined, hoping that perhaps her irritatingly high pitch trill would trigger that hunter-gather thing that means he'd drop everything and walk into her arms.

"Casey, I swear to god if I don't fucking finish my taxes today I will be audited by the government, and I'll have to explain my girlfriend thought sex was a better use of my time." Derek tapped the table twice. "I'm not going to jail for tax evasion. It is an extremely lame reason to go to jail."

"Are you turning down a blow job to do... paperwork?" She asked. Derek had always been ambivalent to everything, but what happened and _fuck so fucking responsible--_ the sexual gravity of a responsible Derek is too strong and she felt herself being tugged.

"I'm not turning it down you, you..." He attempted to choose his words carefully and then gave up, turning around in his chair. "Just give me time."

Casey huffed, dropping to her feet. She looked around, and noticed Derek's leg bouncing... It seemed to her, Derek was not so... unaffected by the proposal, so Casey weighed the options and then threw caution to the wind because why not?!

Casey wasn't going to pretend it wasn't on her sex-with-Derek bucket list.

She dropped to her hands and knees, crawling under neath the table, accidentally bumping her head against the bottom of it.

"Space Case, I can see you. It's a glass table, you are not being sneaky," Derek said without looking up. She rubbed the back of her head, glaring at him through the glass. In retaliation, she dragged a hand across his thigh, and his whole body stiffened. He pushed his chair back a bit, and she was right there to lean her head against his thigh. She rubbed her cheek against his thigh, one hand stroked alone his length softly, while the other trailed up and down the inside of his other thigh.

"Come on, give in, babe," she whined again, popping the 'b'. Derek's face was unrecognizable-- _cha ching!_

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it." He frowned, and she giggled as she opened his belt.

"Yeah, yeah, okay Derek." She pulled him out, because she had been waiting all day for this, making lists of what she wanted to do to him and when she wanted to do it.

"How do you spell liability Casey?" He grinned, and she pinched his thigh. He groaned, twitching her hands. She smiled.

"Probably something like this?" Casey was known to put her money where mouth was. The follow through is everything. But, this time, she put her mouth somewhere else.


	2. Missed Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes home late.  
> Casey prepares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jojrre for the beta <3 -- I'm a mess without their excellent beta skills. 3 cheers!
> 
> Dedicated to the Dasey discord. Thanks for getting me out of bed in the morning. I love you all.

**During the two-week interlude when Derek and Casey are... Derek/Caseying, but have not had any emotional conversations…**

Only when Derek is driven all the way to the hilt inside of Casey, does he admit that maybe, he was fucking obsessed with her. Otherwise, he’d maintain that it was extremely annoying because honestly, who wants an extremely beautiful woman who cooks up new ways to keep their sex life new and rewarding? Not this guy, no siree…. He’ll keep lying to himself, thank you very much.

With Casey working so hard on this ridiculous case and the season in full swing, Derek had been on the road for a game ( _unnecessarily_ _,_ he might add), they hadn’t seen each other in two days. So, after a particularly gruesome game, and an even more frustrating bus ride home, he lightly stepped down the hallway to their front door, hoping to make as little noise as possible. Thankful to be able to get one good night of sleep (maybe in the bed formerly known as his!) before the likely non-stop honeymoon period that the rest of the weekend would look like, he opened the door to their apartment. He expected her to be in bed, but instead he heard the echoing of a movie in the dark living room.

Derek rolled his eyes, but of course, he was lying to himself. He slowly crept around the corner from the front door, to see Casey sprawled over the couch, asleep. He sighed a fake breath of relief, thinking about his pillow. Wearing some really complicated lingerie, Casey should be a vision of beauty, but the drooling, extremely odd sleeping position, and his extreme exhaustion encouraged him to ignore any tiny, itty-bitty part of him that was turned on by whatever she was going to do.

He had options—always did, but he knew the right decision, especially the one to stay in her good graces, was to prevent her from getting a crick in her neck because he’d hear about it all weekend long. (Also, he loved her and wanted the best for her, but that was a secondary consideration to his own peace of mind).

Derek grabbed the remote, turning off whatever was on… _was that porn? What was happening with these people’s bodies? Oh, oh, oooooh. This—this is where… ah._ This is where Casey got the idea for his send-off sex. _Fuck, that’s hot._ He stood for a moment, hoping that it wouldn’t awaken anything in him, and then turned it off.

Turning around, Derek continued to accept that exhaustion was his main drive ( _and not his libido_ ), and he kneeled to shake Casey awake.

“Case,” he whispered. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” She turned her head, and Derek couldn’t see anything at all in the dark, but he knew the movement of someone jumping off the coach pretty well. She stumbled and Derek kept a hand on her hips.

“Derek, you’re home,” her voice groaned. Derek sighed, getting back on his feet. Great, she’s half asleep.

“Yup, let’s get you to bed.”

“Noooooo, I got dressed up for you. Look at me, I’m sooo pretty for you.” She leaned against him, probably half out of exhaustion, half out of dizziness. “Do me here, on the floor. I neeeed—” She searched her hands in front of her looking for him.

“Whoa there, sleepy girl, maybe in the morning.”

“Nooo. I’m wearing make-up, I put this on, I can’t sleep without your dick.” She mumbled, and Derek realized very quickly that his plan to just go to bed was slowly being eaten not by Casey, but by his own reaction to Casey being a stumbling, dopey weirdo.

“Okay, can have me in the morning, but let’s get you into bed,” he repeated, trying to keep distance from her, while herding her to her bedroom. “God damn it, Case you succubus.”

“You’re the best, Casey,” Casey said to herself, and he considered if she meant ‘Derek’, but accepted Casey probably thought she really was the best. He opened the door to find candles lit throughout her room (his immediate thoughts, if a poll was taken, were: ‘fire hazard’ and ‘making love to Casey by candlelight’. He could not specify the order of these thoughts).

Casey fell against the bed, immediately falling asleep on top of the covers. Derek slapped his face. He ran around the room blowing out all the candles, mentally irritated he couldn’t have come home earlier, even if it meant that he wouldn’t go to sleep tonight.

Derek glanced back at her, and sighed, leaving the room and coming back with make-up wipes. Once again, this was for his own mental peace. He’d have to hear all weekend about some skin thing she had and that it was his fault—or something like that. That’s why he stood and used multiple wipes to remove the layers of gunk on her face. Also, he loves her.

Derek smiled at her, and then promptly went to take a cold shower to hang out with a couple of fantasies he just had to deal with now.

In the morning, Derek heard his door open. He had already drifted out of sleep, waiting, but no one need to know he was waiting. He rolled in his bed, smiling that he got to sleep in the bed in his room ( _was it… his bed still? What was this bed?_ ). He turned over, his hand sticking out to find his phone. He felt pressure on his bicep.

“Derek, when did you come home last night?” Excited, Derek sat up, fainting nonchalance and dreariness as well as he could. Casey, with her ridiculously old, scrubby pale pink bathrobe over her lingerie, rubbed her eyes with her palms, and Derek learned that he definitely shouldn’t quit his day job. He would never become a make-up take off-er. Remover? _Whatever._

“Nice look, Case,” Derek smirked, knowing full well he made her look like an unfortunate dunk tank clown. Casey glared at him.

“Answer the question asshole.”

“Late, I dunno what time it was.”

“When did I sleep?”

“I dunno, you were already asleep when I got here.” He rubbed his eyes with his fists, hoping to sell the act. He scanned her body, finally getting a look in the bright morning light at her black lingerie, lace patterning emphasizing her hips, up her stomach, and god her chest, her chest, her chest.

“Well, thank god I am smart ‘cause… of reasons.” Casey stopped halfway through her thought.

“…reasons?” Derek pushed, trying not to crack into a wide smile.

“Just like… reasons. You know, preventing fire hazards, knowing earthquake codes. Reasons.” Casey insisted.

“Okay. I’ll accept whatever… whatever the fuck that was, if…” He raised the blanket, and she rolled her eyes, taking off her bathrobe methodically and hanging it. She watched him watch her, and she did a little twirl to show off the lingerie. She crawled into his lap, and he covered them both.

“If you got home earlier, I had a whole thing—” He cut her off, and he pulled her more adeptly into his lap, aligning the places he wanted to be aligned. She inhaled, sharply, but he was uninterested in tricks today.

“I had reasons,” he bit her ear, and she moaned, “Reasons I literally don’t care to tell you.” He bit the fleshy neck under ear, languidly moving his tongue to soothe the bite. Derek really wanted her to leave marks all over him, but he had a much harder time hiding compared to her crisp, going-to court clothes.

“Derek—if you are going to leave marks, you gotta do them more inconspicuously. You know how hard it was to cover up— _ugh,”_ Derek bit her collarbone, and she groaned. Sure, her bossy tone was extremely pleasant and definitely made him want to defy her but also listen to her, but either way he needed to taste her skin. His hand stroked her thighs on either side of his hips, and Casey grabbed a hand to push on to her chest. "At least touch me the way you know I want it." 

"You are so fucking full of it, Case," Derek growled ( _growled_ , really...?) into her chest. His hand traced over the black lace on her unevenly tanned skin. Maybe she really did need to tan outside... He searched for a clasp, and she slapped his hands away. 

"Not so fast, tiger," Casey smirked at him, and he literally thought his heart was going to explode because her nicknames for him were never that cute, and honestly oh my god, he was so oddly excited for whatever was happening, and oh, she's pulling off his boxers. Derek threw her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, Derek, what do you suggest we do?" Derek couldn't make it easy because that was no fun.

"You have a routine, Casey. It ain't hard to figure out what you are going to do--" Derek broke off when Casey launched herself at him, kissing him. He rolled his eyes again because... was it really an encounter between Casey and Derek if one of them didn't get tired of talking? He let her really push in, his fingers tracing just against the stretchy lingerie crisscrossing across her body. 

"Okay hot shot, what's going on here?" Casey kissed up and down his face, and slowly ground against him. He only had a complete seconds before he would stop caring about the conversation, so he grasped at the thoughts he had left. 

"You like to pretend," She stopped, stiffening, and Derek panicked because _he totally didn't mean to actually call her on her bullshit_. "I mean, you like to pretend you are in control, Casey. Like you’re in charge of all of this." His thumbs dipped under her panties, and Derek hoped to God something of sense was coming out of his mouth because now he had eaten the forbidden fruit, he didn't think he'd go crazy if she never let him touch her again. 

"I'm sorry, but who made a move?" Casey kissed underneath his chin, and Derek mentally begged that she'd mark him so he could talk about her with everyone, say he has someone, has someone who touches him like this, but she kept kissing down. He pushed her off him, and she raised her eyebrows. He rolled his eyes, pulling down his boxers, over his knees, past his ankles. 

"Who made a move now?" Derek proudly let her take him in, and she reached out a hand and tugged on his necklace. He glared at her, wincing from the pain. She giggled, moving her head down his chest. Derek pinched her ass, and she yelped. Casey licked her lips, looking through her eyelashes, and distinguished irritation in her expression made him harder than he had probably ever been. Harder than when he first saw Casey walking out of the bathroom when they were teenagers. Harder than the first time she took a shower in his shower in college. 

"Oh, Derek," Casey licked at the base of his length, all the way to the top. "I think I can make the argument for why I should be in charge." Of course, Derek couldn't look away. What else is there to do when the love of your life is engaging in oral sex? 

"Argue your case," Derek gritted out, his eyes narrowing on her mouth. She smiled, and he reached out to tuck a lock of her hair behind ear. Her face leaned into his hand, and he thought he might cum at just the sight of her face. Who was he kidding? She was the ruler of his whole fucking world. 

"Hmmmm," her lips vibrated against him, and he squeezed his eyes because she was going to let him into her mouth, and that sometimes felt like winning an argument. The only time Casey was ever silent was when his dick was in her mouth, and it felt like he won, even if she was still barking out instructions with her eyes and gestures. 

Casey's mouth was so warm, so inviting, so _god, god, god, her tongue._ Her hand kept stroking his chest, to his stomach, but then curled to drag her nails against him, and he gurgled whatever breath he was hold, gasping for air. His hands reached for her hair, tangling fingers deep into her slept on curls, to pull. She shook her head, fighting him as her mouth hollowed in response to his tug. He groaned so deeply and she moaned against him in response. He shuddered, the muscles in his calves, thighs, and groin tightening. 

He opened his eyes to watch her, and she winked at him, then bottom'd out, and he realized that soft, wet, tense feeling was likely the back of her throat, and he pulled her off him because he would cum and this would be over. It was early and she should have already cum twice. 

"Hey!" Casey spat sitting back on her legs, crossing her arms and pouting. Yes, Derek could admire how frustrating it was that Casey turned him on, but there was no time!! Derek rolled on to his knees, helplessly trying to find a clasp, a zipper, something to get whatever complicated thing she was wearing off. 

"I'm going to rip it off," He announced his intentions, and she rolled her eyes placing her hands behind her to do something or another, and the bra-thingy fell off, and he kissed her, ferociously. Derek thrusted his tongue in her mouth, hoping she might forget everything else and forgive him, and she immediately caught the bait. A collaborative kiss fell into chaos as their tongues fought. She sucked on his, and he crumbled. He yanked the bottom of her panties further, and even with the lingerie tangled on her body, he slipped two fingers down her mound, stroking her very short, well maintained pubic hair. He leaned back to sit, and she followed him into his lap.

Casey loved his mouth. Derek knew this, and thus took advantage of her weakness as every moment he could. He was rich in chocolate chip pancakes and hand jobs, but Derek wanted a challenge. He knew she would cum because of his mouth, _the mouth he owned_ , but he had started to notice she had a thing about his hands. Why not encourage that idea along? It's not like Casey was subtle about anything of these things.

Swiping around the edges, feeling the slippery, rich heat coming off her, Derek felt need deep behind his navel to turn her over and stare at the prettiest pussy he'd ever seen, but her nails were scratching his scalp viciously in response to his little intrusion and she had decided commit to a full war in her mouth. Competing wants, Derek considered what to prioritize, ultimately slipping two fingers into her. She broke the kiss to moan. 

"Derek, goooooddd," she leaned her cheek against his, and he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Derek could feel the shudders, shivers, and the groans that she held inside, vibrating inside of her. "Derek, you make me feel so good. They are so long, so big--I feel so good, so deep." Derek bit the inside of cheek, pressing his face harder against hers, feeling a painful, erupting joy in his body, one he couldn't name in the moment.

"Hmm," he committed to a non-verbal sound, and Casey pulled his face back, so she could attack his face with kisses. A hand ran though her hair, and dropped between them to scratch his chest, lower and lower. For once in their full life together, Casey let Derek command her mouth, and he ran wild, trying to find and touch all the places he'd never been able to find. He stroked her tongue lovingly _(could he sync up his tongue and fingers...?),_ and she gasped for air against his lips. 

He felt a hand on his length, and he pulled his hand out of her to grab her wrist. She moaned and shook her head in frustration, and he stroked his sticky fingers over her wrist. Casey's hand stiffened with the cold. 

"Derek, let me touch you," Casey whined, with the sound coming from behind her teeth. 

"Princess," Derek was getting irritated by her antics, hoping that he could temper a very visceral anger coming up from... god knows where, to love her in the way Casey deserved. "If you touch me again in this state, I'm going to cum. I wanna make you feel good, let me make you feel good." He spoke through measured breaths, but he could see the gears and troubles turning in Casey's head, before the glint formed in her eye.

"I knew I'd tire you out quickly," Casey apparently was borrowing his smirk, because he recognized it spreading across her face--"How have you kept up with me so far?" Casey broke into a full grin, failing to hide it from him, and he sighed because he'd have to deal with these comments all day if he didn't figure out a way to shut her up. He pushed her off of him, getting off the bed. "De-rek, I'm kidding. Derek, come on, I'll let you--"

Derek pretended to think, and Casey dropped down on the bed, to arch her back and show off her ass--Derek smirked knowing Casey probably practiced this in some mirror somewhere, and despite it being obvious and terrible, it was working especially because he was just pissed at the antics. She wiggled the rest of the way out of what was left of her panties and dropped it on the floor in front of him.

"Derek, fuck me now," Casey commanded, looking at him through her eyelashes, just like before, and of course, there was nothing left for Derek to do but take the bait. Derek's hand slid between Casey's shoulder blades, down the slope of her back and over her ass. He pushed against her lips with his fingers again, pulling himself back onto the bed to settle himself between her thighs. Casey looked over his shoulder back at him, and kicked a leg up, hitting his back. Derek feigned anger, and Casey smiled. "I know you, Derek--you don't mind a little love tap here and there."

"Love tap? Is that what kicking me is?" Derek pressed against her again, never slipping in, hoping that Casey would get angry. But Casey let him take his time, and he stroked up and down and she wouldn't say a word. "What's this, going soft on me Casey?"

"I'm just waiting for you to catch up, Derek," Casey didn't even turn her head to look back at him, examining her pretty little hands. "I know you want to take your time, and I just want you to fuck me now. But I don't want to fight because honestly, we do so much--" The patronizing, the dismissal, the apathy, it was maddening to Derek. He spent all the time he had watching her, meticulously loving her at a distance, and the fact that she looked back at him just to ignore him, drove him nuts. 

He pulled her hips up, and aligned himself with one hand, the other pulling her hips towards his. Derek groaned as he sunk in and Casey shook. She turned her head back to look at him, and Derek couldn’t turn away as her face contorted into something lovely and unrecognizable. He wanted to lie to himself, thinking it was the same thing he felt, but he pushed the thought away.

Her eyes fluttered open and shut to acclimate, and the subtle small sounds were so different than what Casey normally made when he was balls deep in her (which she currently wasn’t making for reasons he needed to know). They really should be documented and compiled. For science purposes. Yeah, science.

Casey caught his eye, only half her face visible, and smirked before turning back.

He kissed his way down her back, his hips slowly, eagerly, softly meeting hers, and she wiggled her hips. Derek groaned against her skin. She curved her head around to look back at him, biting her tongue in a smile, and he glared at her. His hands trailed down her back, onto her arms, and his body caged hers in. Tongue curling over the edge of her ear, he bit down. 

"Case, stop getting ideas," Derek mustered whatever his lowest register was, and tried to conjure up the shrine of Casey he had in his brain. His hips slowed to a stop, and Casey wriggled, moaning. He stroked the curve of her ass, smoothing the unblemished beautiful skin, and then, he raised his hand, tensing each finger, and slapped the same spot.

"De-rek!", she exhaled sharply into her pillow, and Derek chuckled, his palm smoothing the spot. The small vibration from his chest to her back caused Casey to shiver, and Derek cocked an eyebrow. He may have been balls deep, and want to rut into her until he literally died, but what was being with Casey if he couldn't have some fun? 

"I bet this is what you used to think about, Case," he whispered into her ear. "I bet you used to touch yourself at night to me, covering you like this, waiting to fuck you. You used to come to the sound of my voice and you'd get turned on to what I smelled like, sound like, felt like..." He kissed her on the space between her ear--tempted to bite it again. "You want me to do it again, don't you? You'd come to it if I did it again."

Casey's voice came muffled out, with no meaning, and Derek felt her clenching up on top of him. Derek slapped her ass again, and Casey’s pitch changed for a moment. He could feel himself getting wetter, warmer, squeezed within an inch of his life. The room was warming quickly, and he leaned his head against her shoulder, groaning straight into her ear. She clenched more and Derek's hips snapped. 

"You like this, don't you Casey?" Derek growled ( _yes_ , really growled this time). "You like to be completely out of control. Who would have thought?" Derek's hand drifted to her breast, squeezing and Casey kicked a leg. "This keener princess wants to be fucked, wants to be dominated." She felt so warm, so tight, and was becoming wetter and wetter. He sped up a bit, unable to keep the slow pace. "I bet you want to be tied up, so I can fuck you anyway I want. You want me to punish you. I bet you'd be okay if we fucked on the balcony, in the park, in public, where people could see Derek Venturi fucking Casey McDonald. You wouldn't care, would you?"

"No-I--" Casey's voice wandered, sobbing. Derek groaned, and he could feel himself so close. He had to wait, curling his toes and squeezing his eyes shut, Derek knew he had to wait for her. He had to be good for her, he loved her, he loved her, he loved her--"Derek, I need you--more, more, harder, faster, something," she screamed, muffled into the pillow. 

"I got you, I always got you," His hips snapped back faster, more assured, as if they had a mind of their own and they only knew how to listen to her commands. "You feel so good Casey. I can't believe you are so wet for me, so tight, so hot. It's all for me, you drive me crazy Case, I can't believe it's for me." His mouth blathered on, completely forgetting his dark-filled moment before. "I'd give you anything, everything. I just need this, you, god I need you, I want this, want you." He was obsessed, obsessed with her, anything to make her feel good, anything to make her happy, anything to make sure she just keeps paying attention to him--anything so they can feel this together.

"Derek, I'm--" But Derek was faster, his hand pressing hard against her clit, and she broke, her voice tumbling through various mountains and valleys, and the squeezing on dick just as musical. He grinned against her back, and her hand turned to clasp his, and he groaned as he finally _finally_ let go, unable to feel anything except the flashes of fireworks, the friction between them, and sound of her voice as a soundtrack of their combined moment.

"I know, baby, I know." He whispered into her shoulder, unsure if she could even hear him.

Their knees gave out, and Derek fell on top of Casey. They both groaned, and Casey turned her head against the pillow, casting an intense look Derek couldn't read, but struggled to look away from. He rolled off her, shuddering from the loss of contact, but he immediately pulled her body to his. He had to get a taste of her before she decided this was too much. Before he would accidentally say he loved her and she wouldn't feel the same. Casey responded with more fervor, and he thought that maybe he wouldn't have to worry about this for a while. They broke apart, and Derek leaned his forehead against hers, his heart beating a million miles a minute. 

_God,_ he loves her he loves her _he loves her_ , and he wanted to say those words to her so badly, but he tucked them away, far from his mouth, underneath his heart, wrapping them tightly in denial and self-hatred so they couldn't escape. 

Casey's hot breath fanned against his face, and he peeked an eye open to see her staring intensely at him. He squinted, hoping she might explain. She turned over. 

"I didn't put myself to sleep last night, did I?" Casey pulled the covers over herself, up to her chin. 

"I don't know--"

"Stop. You woke me up on the couch, and you are the one who blew out all the candles," She turned her head in thought. "And you got me to bed and removed my make up." Casey's finger slid down her face. "Which is why I look like a clown in a dunk tank."

"No, you were--"

"No Derek, Stop." She rolled on top of him, and he thought for a second how much he both didn't and now did want to clean these sheets. "Thank you." She stopped, hand slopping down his chest, and then pulling at his necklace. "Why are you so good to me?"

She kissed him again, and then trailed kisses down his face, over his neck, and right at his collarbone, a place only he'd know about, she bit him and sucked at his skin. He groaned, head falling backward, and his hands immediately reaching for her hair to tug. She already knew what he liked, _what he needed._ The grip on his sanity was tenuous as of late, but now? Non-existent. 

"Case, Casey, let me make you cum again," his voice barely above a whisper, knowing he had to dive into her again if he was going to keep himself at bay. She smiled and shook her head.

"You said we could stand in line for that croissant today," She lifted herself off him and rolled off the bed. She pulled her hands above her head to stretch.

"Casey, please," Derek sat up, knowing he was complete at attention. His hand squeezed himself so he wouldn't explode, while watching her taunt muscles pull against her smooth skin, her hair fell out of its wild tangles because his hands were all over it, and her pussy dripped _him,_ right in front of him. She bit her bottom lip in a smile, clearly knowing that he was not okay. He squeezed his eyes together, just trying to hold on because he shouldn't be ready to go again. 

That's just what she did to him.

"Come on, _sleepy boy,_ let's take a shower." She leaned over to run her fingers through his hair, and then pull his hand. He rolled his eyes and accepted her pulling, hurrying her to the shower.

What else was he going to do? He was in love with Casey. _And obsessed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me like that. I don't have answers.
> 
> I wrote this whole thing in Ao3 itself -- I just want this shitty year to be over.


	3. Quiet Moments and Phone Calls (for Takeout)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek makes a phone call.  
> Casey doesn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not here to make friends--I need converts damnit. 
> 
> Sorry, db3 has turned into db4.
> 
> Also, no beta--we rode at midnight and hope to make it until morning.

**Not long after Designing Crossroads...**

Casey, spent from the activities of the morning, afternoon, and at that point early evening, collapsed on top of Derek's chest. All the warmth and tense feelings just a moment ago settled and quickly became a loose chill, sweeping across her back and arms. Casey loved this part--the inevitable roll over and moment before conversation where they could sit in the space between them, hoping for comfortable quiets to scream love and adoration. Her body always cooled at this moment, but would ignite in a split second, if he was willing to find it. 

Derek, on the other hand, needed these moments to recover from whatever way that Casey rocked his world, but pretending it was a soft tender moment because obviously Casey thought they were. He used the moment to turn himself over, pushing his legs between Casey's, allowing his body to only lie halfway on hers. She giggled, pushing his mussed, sweaty hair off his forehead, before pulling him to kiss him. Sometimes a song would play in Derek's head at this moment, but today he considered they were just so in-love and there was nothing in the world except them. And their lips. And their bodies.

"We haven't ate in, I don't know--when did you eat last?" Casey kissed his chin, the stubble rubbing against her lips--extremely unpleasant, but completely satisfying so she kept going. She had broken the moment, but it didn't matter, the spell had already been cast. Her palm rubbed against his jawline.

"I dunno, did we have breakfast?" Derek draped his fingers across her collarbone, lightly. He barely could remember his own last name when in bed with her (and more often than not, she reminded him of his first). "I think I ate whatever you had, maybe? I don't know. We should probably get some food in you, so you have some--"

"You need to keep up too, so what do you want?" Casey said against his neck, vibrating up him. He exhaled slowly. 

"What do we have?" Derek turned onto his side to pull his other hand on top Casey's hip, to once again align them, and Casey shuddered. "Shit, food. Let's do food. Pizza?" He offered, and Casey's eyes darted between his. He knew he was trying his hardest, but it was so hard to stop after they nurtured the spark, even a little bit. Her hand drifted down his shoulder, wiped over his chest, and sat at his hip. 

"Food can wait." Casey whispered against his shoulder. Derek's fingers flexed, and his eyes glided over her to reach her own. She swung her head over to the other shoulder, laying her teeth in, and Derek's groan shuddered out behind his clenched teeth.

"Casey, lemme just order food--" Derek pushed Casey off, and she scowled. Derek stopped for a moment, knowing that scowls were never spontaneous and entirely done to turn him on. "Don't do that. Don't make me the bad guy for wanting to take care of you." Derek hunted for his phone in the sheets before rolling over to the edge of the bed, then promptly rolling straight off the bed, thumping his way onto the floor. Casey snorted, but Derek popped up. "Nope, not a word." Derek said while putting his pants on. "I'm trying to feed you, you don't get to give me shit while I'm trying to take care of you."

"Key word Derek, 'trying'," Casey sat up, hoping her chest may convince him to stay, but her stomach rumbled at the worse possible moment. "I don't need food, I need you," Casey said, ignoring the moment before, pulling the blanket off her legs. 

"Nope, I'm going to be a good person and help you help yourself," Derek shut his eyes, knowing he would crack fairly quickly. He pulled his phone in the pocket of his sweatpants, and fiddled around to find the one pizza place that delivers to their terribly located apartment (and reasons that Casey would need help when they inevitable bought a house). Derek heard rustling, but his eye stayed stubbornly on his phone. "Case, C'mon. Let a man eat." He already was pulling the phone up to his ear, his eyes raising up to her.

"Derek, I need you now," Casey repeated, already at the edge of the bed, her fingers sinking into the waist of his sweatpants. Casey would never accept she was ridiculous, but would recognize that this wasn't the most... useful fight. Could she help it? Her boyfriend was an beautiful man and those quiet moments _after_ were actually always quiet moments _before_ , and they had only been having sex for a handful of weeks and she really could have been having sex for almost a decade, so she was just making up for lost time. She wrapped her legs around his hips, her feet already struggling to pull his pants down.

"Hi Victor! Yeah, it's Derek," Derek spoke on the phone, his eyes already narrowing at her antics. She smiled up him, finally pulling down his pants (for the third time that day) to his knees. Derek rolled his eyes, but he was always at attention because naked Casey basically bent in half, with her breasts spilling against her stomach, and her pussy complete visible in the light of the streetlight was the only thing he committed to memory anymore. No space for work or rings or anything--just Casey falling besides herself to get him inside. "It's so interesting, yeah--I'll send a note to sales to see if can build a relationship between the shop and the team." 

Casey pouted, pulling herself closer and closer--eyes tipping up as she aligned him. Derek dealt with the hockey fanatic manager of their favorite pizza place, and she accepted this was definitely even a little too wild for Casey herself. But Derek's previously suspicious narrowed eyes began to close, his hips flexing.

"Derek?" Casey whispered, and Derek nodded. Casey: 45678900987654456789 Derek: 2

"So, yeah I was actually looking to ord--" Derek started, but Casey pushed herself on to him, slowly, shakily, but assured. Her knee hooked on his back, and pulled her all the way. Derek shuddered, throbbing, but his voice remained stable. "I'm looking to order." Casey smirked, on her forearms, rolling her hips back and forth slowly. His free hand curled on her thigh, and Derek knew that the small marks would just join the litany of lovely marks all over her body (and his body). He'd dedicate a museum to all the marks they left all over each other; he'd be the curator in chief and when they would do yearly fundraisers for the Friends of the Museum, he'd bring out powerpoints for his favorite ones she left on him--"Victor, I'll tell you what. I'll call you in like 20 minutes with sales's number of the team if you let me order right now." 

Casey threw her head back, because damn, she didn't expect this to be like this--trying to break to Derek was her life goal, but _this was even better._ Was she supposed to be quiet and let him feed her? Or did she groan and moan to embarrass him, let the seasonal red track up him? Derek's grip got tighter on her thigh, and Casey smiled, a thought hitting her. She stopped, and Derek's eyes shot open. She mouthed "love you", then pulled her hips back and forth as slowly as she possible could. The slowness was frustrating to her, but he throbbed almost poetically. Iambic pentameter in motion. Tight, warmth and the familiar _stretch_ , her back arched to the sensation and Casey moaned softly. Derek remained unaffected, and Casey pouted. 

"Okay, we'll have two large--" Derek was losing his mind, but accepting that maybe he had already had lost his mind when he nodded at her like a teenager who just had sex for the first time and was looking for opportunity two. He shifted his weight, changing the angle, and Casey bit her lip. She clenched on him and he wasn't sure what about talking to the most annoying hockey fan who worked at their local pizza place was... getting him there, but he'd do whatever he could to get Casey to clench the way she was clenching at that moment for the rest of his life."Yeah, two large pizz--yeah, I'm so glad you have my order memorized, I wish you had told me this five minutes ago." Derek's eyebrows furrowed and Casey giggled. She dropped to her back, breathing deeply, and one hand drifted between her legs. "Yes, we'll have that--my--yes, I'll chat in a bit, it's just--" Derek panicked. Did she think he was distracted? Did she not feel the way he was feeling? His free hand caught hers before she could have a little finishing act. She groaned quietly. "Victor, that's my--Casey--I am trying to feed her, and you will not let--on the house?"

Casey was not necessarily close, but was hoping to hasten this because as hot as this sounded, Casey did as Casey does: get too in her head. Derek shook his head when she tried to touch herself, and the look on his face as she worked him was enough to remind her that she was a bad bitch who did _what she wanted_. She twisted her hips, and Derek's teeth clenched, squeezing his eyes. He had been throbbing in her, and she was just so turned on that he still wanted her even if he was doing other things. Her hands came to comb through her hair and running down her body, stroking her stomach for some of the soft touch her body ached for. Even with the regular dancing, her hips were losing steam (even at the slowest pace known to humanity), and she slumped. Casey let her rhythm break down, hoping he may just forget that rhythm matters. Derek placed a knee on the mattress, leaning over her, starting his own rhythm so Casey could rest for just a moment. She yelped at a particularly hard press in, and Derek clapped a hand over her mouth. She smiled against it, her teeth struggling until she bit at the fleshiest bit. Derek moved his phone away from his face and groaned softly, before pulling it back. 

"Victor, 15 minutes--okay, the kid's on his way out the door? I'll keep you to that. I gotta go, yeah, I'll send the number, yeah. Bye." Derek hurled his phone across the room, and it hit the door frame with a thud. He pulled his knee off, to step one foot on to the bed. The assistance of both of his hands, hips, thighs, and the sheer force of his want for her drove him to jackhammer into her as fast as he could. In and out, in and out, _in and out._ Derek's only creed was whether he could get Casey to feel good and if he could receive an ounce of feeling in return, then maybe he achieved his one mission on this earth. Casey clenched around him, and he peered down at her, her eyes closed, and she was making the face that Derek had committed to memory over the last month or so. "God Case, Casey Case, yes, I love you, I need this, I need you. God, Casey, your pussy feels so goddamn good. So good." Derek's eyes rolled back, his hands squeezed whatever he could. He had nothing to give--maybe patronage, but Derek was entering a place of worship. Maybe he had started as something else in his young life, but Derek, at this point in time, space, _whatever_ could only commit to being a worshipper at the shrine of Casey. "Casey, I'm going to make you come so hard, and I'm going to lick you after to make you come again." 

The old Casey would probably have stopped to slap Derek's arm, but the new Casey nodded her head, because she wanted whatever Derek could give her, as much as he could, no matter how little. But she'd do whatever she could to coax out more of him until her essence and his were indistinguishable. She groaned loudly in response to his confession, and couldn't find how to respond to such an earnest declaration of faith. Derek filled her with wants that she ignored her whole life and he was currently satisfying most of them. She pulled him down, and he thrusted himself harder, jumping onto the mattress with both knees. Casey's hand grabbed his jawbone, reaching up for him to find his eyes watching her. Casey hoped he knew how much she wanted, adored, loved, him in all the ways that she knew how, and probably including the ways she didn't even know how to talk about. She'd shown him now, but she was unable to say any more at this point. Derek nodded, and Casey found her peaks in Derek's scruff, muscles flexing in and out of her, his furrowed brows focused on finding her _everything_ she didn't know. "Derek, yes, please," she moaned out.

Casey's voice erupted crescendo across the room, and Derek tried to find something to latch onto inside her tumble from a peak to peak, and where her nails pulled their way down his back as she dug her heels in, Derek came tumbling after her. He felt a familiar jerk right behind his navel, and he thought about the years and years of dreaming of this exact feeling. The flex in his thighs travelled down his calves while the muscle flex down his biceps ran to every single nerve in his finger pads until he wasn't sure what part of his body was experiencing the crush of Casey. He'd always know that Casey would take his future, his present, and whatever existed between the two, but he never expected her to be _more_ into it than he could have ever been (and he had spent every single waking moment dedicated to the cause since he met Casey). Casey's harsh breathing brought him back to their little bedroom in Ontario, and he collapsed on her. 

Casey stroked his hair, kissing the top of his hair. "I love you, I love you, I love you, _I love you,_ " she whispered softly, unsure if she wanted him to hear it, but was delighted when his fingers tapped along to her words. "Thank you, thank you, I love you." She repeated. Derek popped on to his forearms, his grin stretching from one side to another. 

"Kinky girl," Derek rolled the words across his mouth and Casey's lips thinned, likely in embarrassment.

"Did you say something about--" The doorbell ringed. They both looked at each other, and Derek popped off his bed, pulling his pants up from his knees, and Casey threw a shirt at him, her face blushing in the fresh scratches that lined up and down his back. He pulled it over his head, and it only reached half way down his body. It was Casey's crop top. They gave each other a look before Casey fell into a laughing fit, and Derek rolled his eyes, but his grin was (slowly!) becoming a permanent feature of his face.

The doorbell rang again. 

"Dear god Case, stop," Derek turned to exit the room, but Casey waved her hand. He turned his head, and she dragged her legs apart.

"I didn't know Derek Venturi broke promises," her hand stroking her inner thigh. Derek widened his eyes but immediately left the room, and Casey kept laughing because if Derek, for once in his life, was off his game, then Casey had achieved some kind of purpose in life. She heard the front door open and immediately slam shut. 

"Food can wait, right?" Derek came rushing back in the room, and Casey pulled her legs wide again. 

"Yeah, I don't need food," Casey looked at him from beneath her eyelashes. "I need you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of inspired by UntoldGalaxies' / Rollypratt's style for writing Derek and Casey. Also that one tiktok, but I'm not going to specify which one.
> 
> Tried to make it less dialogue heavy, but I only know how to write dialogue. I don't know, is this hot? I can't tell. It certainly isn't funny.
> 
> a lot of mixed metaphors -- I don't know how to be consistent.


	4. Noting Booty Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey dresses comfortably.  
> Derek shatters things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm trying to write real things, but then in the discord we have a conversation, and I disappear for 30 minutes because inspiration and now the last chapter of this blasted outtake series WILL NOT BE WRITTEN.
> 
> Plz nicely harass Binxx and Rollypratt for being such incredible enablers.
> 
> DB4 --> DB5 and hopefully the last chapter some day soon.
> 
> No beta -- I'll be editing as I reread it!

**Months before the start of Designing Crossroads…**

  
  
Derek kind of assumed Casey was a white lace girl -- he'd lived with her long enough that he knew she was absolutely buttoned up about preventing anyone seeing her 'unmentionables', he assumed that they were probably kind of embarrassing, but in a Casey way. She obviously dreamed of passion, but never took the extra step of actually introducing it to herself. He'd never make a suggestion, but the running gallery in his head of lingerie that would definitely work on her? Never ending.

It was almost a forgone conclusion that Casey was all dream, no talk, until he saw her pop out of her room in the first week of living together again after her particularly late night at the office in a basically see through tank top and a pair of shorts so tiny he could fully see the bottom of particularly well developed ass cheeks. And if that wasn't enough to have Derek drop the glass of water he was holding, he was pretty sure it said " **S P A N K M E** " across the aforementioned ass **,** but he had already drop the glass, so both it and his image of Casey had shattered all over the sink.

"Are you okay?" Casey raced over to the clatter, and Derek did the only thing a reasonable person could do who definitely wanted to take the directions stamped on his stepsister's ass: fake an injury.

"Oooh," he held his hand against him, "I think--"

"Is it a big cut?" Her voice high and tight. She reached, and Derek shook his head. "Fine! Apply pressure, and I'll get dressed." Casey ran out of the room, and Derek could confirm he definitely wanted to... do the thing her ass was tell him to do. She came back with just a change in jacket, and it happened to be _his_ _jacket_. "Come on, l'll drive." 

"Nooo, you said you had that thing?" He was learning so much about Casey and her bra-less existence so the way he was making eye contact with... not her eyes may have been less than appropriate, he had to accept that moving in might have been a colossal mistake. Derek continued to clutch his hand because this was already extremely embarrassing, and he had already committed to this response to being seriously turned on by Casey. "I can drive myself, seriously. It just--" He took a peek at his perfectly, unblemished, uncut hand. "It's probably a lot better than it looks."

"Are you sure?" She stood with her hands on her hips, and Derek groaned externally, his mind finally catching up with the stiffness of his body. "That definitely sounds like it hurts."

"Nah, just uh--" He stumbled to the door, looking down to see Casey bent over, putting on a pair of sneakers, and he groaned again. "Just give me my keys."

"You are obviously in pain," Casey insisted from over her shoulder, her ass stuck in his face, and he willed his eyes to look anywhere else, to look at anything else, but Derek couldn't stop reading it over and over again. He squeezed his hands into fists, hoping the pain may prevent him from zoning out, returning all the memorable fantasies he had about Casey and the various positions he dreamt about, doing exactly what her ass told him to do.

"Case, I'm okay. You have that client, the one you were talking about. You have to a duty--" He said through clenched teeth, trying to ignore the twitch in his groin. "I don't know anything lawyers, but I know you have to go."

"Derek, let me take care of you!" Casey popped up from a bent position, her whole body flouncing, her hair flipping behind her, and Derek pretended to be angry because he had to memorize the way everything on her body moved if he was going to survive in the world.

"Case! I got this, leave me alone!" He yelled, swiping the keys with his injured hand and slamming the door behind her.

Carla laughed in Derek face when he showed up at the house, but Sam also agreed to give him a fake bandage, which Derek wore it faithfully around the house for about a week before pretending to get miraculously better.

Casey, despite being extremely angry about having a door launched into her face, cooked all his favorites to ensure a speedy recovery. He did keep the bandage around mostly because it turns out that Casey had been gifted a lot more shorts with sayings on them from a bachelorette party, and he drank enough water that he wanted to stay safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitch i know  
> i don't know how i got here


End file.
